Back to the Beginning
by Minerva-Athena
Summary: Harry Potter uses time time travel to send Severus Snape back to the days when Lily Potter was still Lily Evans. What will change?
1. Saving Snape

This story is being written purely for fun. I'm not receiving any financial gains from the writing of this.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry Potter was dying.

At the age of 112, he would have normally had about 60 more years of life left in him; wizards lived much longer than muggles, after all. But Harry had known that he would die younger than most for quite a while. You see, in Harry's second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the basilisk bite that he'd received had been healed by the tears of a _phoenix_.

At 60, Harry Potter had planned on living a long time with his three children, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter and his two grandchildren. But that all changed on Harry's 35th birthday, with the arrival of his animagus form.

Harry had become a phoenix animagus on his 35th birthday (it was said to have been good luck to complete a transformation on said day). What he hadn't realized was that phoenixes could only be healed by phoenixes in the most dire of circumstances; when a phoenix is healed by a phoenix, it takes away their powers of immortality and forces them to die 100 years to the day. Harry had, in effect, signed his own death sentence by becoming an animagus.

When Harry realized this (that is, as soon as Hermione had told him), he decided that he had to do something else worthwhile in his lifetime. He had fought Death Eaters, (spoiler alert) killed Voldemort, and had married, and had three children. But life had become _boring. _Every day was now similar to him. Harry abruptly changed his course; he began paying Hermione to tutor him in charms and potions, and soon began working on a cure for werewolves. He specifically chose the topic because he realized that it would take him time, and time was what Harry needed to expend. He wanted to work on something enjoyable, something that benefited others right to his dying day.

_Many_ years later, when Harry had found a cure for the werewolves, Harry was content for a number of years. But the death of one Severus Snape still haunted him; he had died after giving up everything to serve the light, and, by association, his enemy's son. There was a time when Harry had simply revered him, but that had passed after the naming of his second son. Now, though, it was resurfacing differently – Harry wanted the man to have a second chance at life.

"I am, after all, the master of Death," Harry had thought, smiling. But then his grin faltered. "What would Ginny say…" he mumbled. "Don't be getting too big for your britches, Harry Potter," he imitated her shrill voice, laughing. Even after 70 years of scoldings, Harry still found Ginny's gentile admonishments both sweet and funny.

As Harry had already decided that he'd wanted to spend the rest of his life researching, Severus Snape became Harry's new obsession, much worse, even, than Hermione's with S.P.E.W.

From the age of 70 to the age of 107, Harry's family barely saw him. He was always in the library working on time magic and trying to figure out how to fix his problem. In Harry's 94th year, he finally found a potion and a spell that, when combined, enabled time travel. At the age of 107, he found a spell to send someone to a copy of his dimension when applied with that potion and other spell.

Because Harry barely saw his family, he spent his 107th through 112th years completely with his family. He effectively became the family babysitter for his now numerous great grandchildren and a constant companion of his wife, in-laws, children, nieces, nephews, and friends. Every spare second was used up.

As Harry approached his soon-to-be death day, he thought of a new plan. If he left early enough, he could first send Snape off and then go back in time to his second year, place a glamour on his animagus form so that he looked like Fawkes, hold Fawkes back, and do everything that Fawkes had done. Harry didn't think that it was fatal for a phoenix to heal itself, but he didn't know for sure. He did, however, suppose that it was worth a try.

Harry left to tearful goodbyes a week before his possible death day. He first changed into his animagus form and then downed the potion that separated his soul from his body and placed it in a container made of air. Only a wind phoenix animagus could use the potion because they had to harden the air themselves. He then cast the _ante mortem Severī _spell of his own invention and landed lightly next to his younger self. He had luckily placed his invisibility cloak on his spirit self before he left. As soon as his younger self left, Harry flew above the Professor in his animagus form and cried tears on him. He then changed back and forced him to drink a blood replenishing potion. Next he cast a sleeping spell on him.

Harry then apparated Snape to a muggle park. He wasn't too worried about the statue of secrecy at a time like this, but luckily they weren't seen. Next, Harry cast _Enervate_, _episkey_, and _scourgify_ on Snape at once.

Snape then woke up. "Where am I?" he mumbled. Harry then knew that he must be feeling awful; Professor Snape detested mumbling. Harry then poured pepper-up potion down his throat. He sat up immediately.

"Who are you?" Snape asked, getting ready to draw his wand.

"I," Harry replied, "am Harry James Potter."

Snape then went to draw his wand and cast stupefy, but was left with an empty hand and no effect. When Harry then passed Snape his wand, Snape seemed more willing to listen.

"How can you be Potter? You're 100 some years old."

"Well, Professor, I ended up inventing a new type of magic; I figured out how to use time magic."

"_You_ invented time magic?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "Your second worst brewer invented time magic, created two spells, and created a potion. Not to mention the fact that I eventually improved your Wolfsbane and created a cure for lycanthropy."

"I feel faint," Snape said dryly.

"You shouldn't," Harry said, concerned. "My phoenix tears should have healed you completely."

"For the record, Potter, I can joke. Wait, YOUR phoenix tears? How ever did you manage to buy such an expensive thing?" Snape asked.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Professor," Harry said. He then changed into his animagus form.

That was precisely when Snape fainted.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

And Harry laughed.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Snape stood up again. "You shall never mention this again, Potter," he growled.

"Certainly, Professor," Harry said without smiling, but his shining eyes betrayed him.

"But really, Professor, I have to tell you why I came back now, for I have to leave in only hours.

"Severus," Snape said.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked bewildered.

"You have earned the right to call me Severus," he replied, grimacing.

"Well then, Sev," Harry said smirking, "You…" Harry was then cut off.

"NEVER call me Sev," Snape yelled at the top of his lungs attracting the attention of two muggles. He repeated it more quietly. "Sev," he said, not facing Harry, "was you mother's name for me until the end of our fifth year. I fully expect NEVER to hear it again." He had since then turned back and was now looking angry.

"Sorry, Sir, but I can't agree to that," Harry said, and he did so quite cheekily for a post-centenarian.

"What?" Snape asked dangerously, twisting back around.

"You see," Harry said, "I came back here to give you a better life. I'm going to send you to a dimension that is the same as ours except that it has only progressed to a day before your fifth year OWLs. I figured that you might want to get perfect Os. You will then severe ties with Avery and Mulciber and the rest of the aspiring Death Eaters and won't call my mum a mudblood. You will then hopefully marry her; my dad got his chance in this dimension, you get yours in the next."

Snape was struck speechless.

"What's in it for you, Potter?" he asked.

And then he fainted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

Harry laughed and was very thankful that he'd never have to answer that question.


	2. Snape's Best Memory

Disclaimer: This story is being written for fun. I do not own the plot line or characters. Anything that you recognize is not mine.

Severus Snape woke up feeling a bit groggy. He automatically rose from his Slytherin-green bed and checked the calendar next to it only to fall back on the bed in shock. He wasn't in his own house. He wasn't even in his own time.

"What on earth are you doing, Severus?" asked his roommate, Avery. "Get up! We're going to miss breakfast, and even though you may not need it, I'll fail my potions OWL without it."

"Of course," he said with a tight nod as Avery left the room.

His thoughts were racing back and forth. Potions OWL, potions OWL. That meant that it was his second to last exam. He only had Defense against the Dark Arts left. And then he'd- oh, right. The worst day of his life was coming up. At least he could do it over again. For the first time in his life, Severus Snape praised the name of Harry Potter.

Severus hurried up to breakfast. When he saw Lily, his heart almost stopped. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table pointedly ignoring everyone there other than Remus Lupin who she seemed to tolerate.

"Sev!" she called to him. "Could you come here for a second?"

He started walking shakily to the Gryffindor table. Right then and there, he decided that he wasn't a good enough actor for this (even after years of spying), so he said, "Oh, thank goodness," almost sobbing.

"Are you alright, Sev?" Lily asked concerned. No one was looking at them because the Great Hall was so loud.

"Sorry, Lily," Severus said. "I dreamt that you had died.

"Oh," Lily said, not really knowing how to handle this. She awkwardly patted him on the back. "Well, I'm still here."

That seemed to catch the attention of James Potter. His Lily was touching Severus Snape, greasy git. "Hey," James said, "Stop touching him. You might get infected!" He laughed at his own joke when Sirius and Peter started to join in. Remus did, too, but it seemed a little bit forced.

Lily glared at him, but her glare which could make the Gryffindors nervously recite survival tactics paled in comparison to Severus Snape's. James took one look at Snape and took off running. This was only when Severus' glare broke down. Lily was gasping with laughter.

"Potter, glare, run, chicken!" she gasped out. "Glorious day!"

At this, Severus started to crack a smile as well and anyone besides Peter and Sirius (who were too thick to see it) could tell that Remus Lupin was holding one back, too.

Suddenly Lily stopped laughing. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "So that's why James ran. No one else is here. Were missing our potions exam!"

Those remaining in the great hall took off into a run. When they finally reached the examination room, they were greeted by a quick glare from Horace Slughorn.

"In. Now," he said.

They all quickly complied.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours later, Severus Snape could proudly say that he got a perfect score. Any job he wanted would be open to him with his 1st place ranking beating out even the notable alchemist Nicolas Flamel.

"Ugh," Lily said when she reached Severus. "Why were we asked to make Draught of Living Death? That's a sixth year potion. I mean- of course I made it, but I didn't practice it before hand like all of the fifth year potions."

"Lily," Snape said, giving her a quick smile, "I would be surprised if you didn't get at least an O."

"Thanks, Sev, that's sweet of you," Lily said smiling. "Let's go to our Defense against the Dark Arts exam now."

"Right," Severus replied all-the-while composing himself. "Let's go."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Another two hours later, Severus heard the start of his worst nightmare.

_"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius._

Severus new that as of now, his and Lily's friendship was already at its breaking point and he needed to cement it. What better way than to let things play out almost exactly the same?

_"__Loved it," said Lupin briskly. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question." _He heard Remus say.

Severus brought out his OWL paper and went over it again like last time. Finally, he heard,

_"Excellent. Snivellus."_

For the first time, Severus noticed Remus he heard,_ "__All right, Snivellus?"_

Severus did the same thing as last time. He dropped his bag, grabbed his wand and this time let James use Expelliarmus to take it.

Severus made himself look like he was struggling.

"Impedimenta!" he heard. He was knocked off his feet while diving for his wand.

Again, students were watching.

He heard James ask, _"__How'd the exam go, Snivelly?"_

_"__I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it; they won't be able to read a word." _Again, laughter ensued.

Severustried to get up,_ but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes__._

_"__You - wait," _Severus said once more.

_"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"_

Severus swore_._

_"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"_

And then Severus finally heard, _"__Leave him ALONE!"_

He saw_ James and Sirius look around. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair. _It was Lily.

_"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature._

_"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"_

_"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"_

Many people started laughing, but Remus and Lily didn't.

_"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."_

_"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."_

This hurt Severus just as much as the last time.

Once again, Severus_ was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled._

_"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily._

_"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. "Oy!"_

Severus again pointed his wand at James and made a gash on the side of his face.

James cast levicorpus and _Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants._

_Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter._

Lily said, "Let him down, now!"

_"__Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; _Severus_ fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Locomotor mortis!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board._

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now._

_"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James._

_"Take the curse off him, then!"_

_James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse._

_"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —"_

Snape had rehearsed these words thousands of times. "Yes," he said furiously, "I am lucky. I'm lucky that my best friend would stand up for me and help me out. Yours assist you with bullying and would turn coward on you any second. I, however, have Lily to help me, and she's worth more than all of your friends put together."

"Thanks, Sev," Lily said looking pleased. "Let's get away from these imbeciles."


End file.
